


Smile For Me: A KamiSero Angst OneShot

by DeeryBri



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, tw blood, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeryBri/pseuds/DeeryBri
Summary: Kaminari assumes Sero is in love with someone else, and this stirs up his disease severely.





	Smile For Me: A KamiSero Angst OneShot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for stopping by and taking interest in my first ever fic for this fandom!! (*´꒳`*)  
> I saw a picture of Kaminari with Hanahaki disease oneday and this sprung an angsty idea in my mind... And me being a huge KamiSero stan, what else could I possibly do than torture my babies! lol  
> Anyway, since this is my first fic/oneshot, AND post on Ao3, I’d appreciate any feedback you may have! Thank you, and please enjoy!!

“I ca...can’t breathe..”  
  
Kaminari croaked into one of his hands, full of small, violet petals, “I-it h-hurts...” The tears that flowed from his eyes seemed to be never-ending. It hurt. His chest hurt, his head hurt, his stomach hurt. His heart hurt. The blonde’s other hand clutched his classmate’s hand tightly and shakily. At least that's what he thought. Bakugou could feel just how weak his electrical friend had gotten, and he looked away towards Todoroki. He had worry in his eyes, despite the pissed-off look he always seemed to have. Shouto could read him like a book with just a glance to him. Katsuki was clearly worried for Kaminari, and he felt helpless. He could see him tremble and clench his jaw in frustration. Worrying was all they could do.  
  
The boy in front of them absolutely refused to get the surgery to remove the cursed flower’s seeds embedded in his chest. He didn’t want to lose the feelings, because despite the pain and misery it brought upon him. He loved how he could look at Sero and his heart accelerated in the best way. It felt good. But, Sero made it clear he liked someone else. Denki wouldn’t doubt if he and the girl he went with called it official between them soon.  
  
His body shook with more gross mixtures of gurgly sobs and coughs. Blood dripped from between his fingers to the floor.   
  
Katsuki gripped Kaminari’s hand tight, along with Todoroki’s, as if to try and form fists, “This is bullshit” he growled, becoming riled up after steaming for so long, “If Hanta doesn’t see how much this has hurt you since she came into the picture, then he’s a fucking—“ Shouto stopped him, nudging him hard. His gaze dared Bakugou to go further, and Bakugou looked away in annoyance and defeat. Kaminari whimpered in response to the angry boy’s remark, even if it was unfinished. He breathed out, clearly strained, “I.. I can’t... let him go...” his voice cracked as he pulled his hand away from his mouth, looking down at the violet petals. They were pretty, even when blood-covered. They reminded him of Sero. Denki’s face scrunched up as he let out another sob.   
  
Sero was destroying him from the inside out, but he just took it. He took it because he loved him so unconditionally. Nothing could possibly change his mind or even distract him. The weak blonde’s state of mind told him, that if he pulled through all of this and stayed strong, he’d be rewarded in the end.   
  
But the only thing this damned disease did was take, take, take. Kaminari had become too weak to even use his quirk at it’s full potential. Or even half. He had to cut out of classes because he was so drained. He lost weight due to his diminished appetite and his clothes got just noticeably looser. His face sunk, and he gained circles under his eyes. His entire appearance seemed to go from bright to lacking as the flowers ate at him.  
  
Harvested him.  
  
Sero was the only one on his mind constantly. He couldn’t concentrate on any homework Aizawa or Present Mic assigned or anything at all. He could hardly pick up a pencil. He was just barely able to even keep up with personal hygiene. He was wasting away like a flower without water or nutrients while the flower inside him kept growing.  
  
“Kaminari...” Todoroki speaks, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder, “You can’t keep this up. You won’t survive like this...” It sounded harsh, but it was true. The half-and-half boy was always one to say it how it is. It was either die in pain or forget Sero completely with surgery.  
  
“I’m scared...” Denki rasps, “I don’t... w-wanna die... I can’t.. I can’t tell h-him...” he withdrew his hand from Bakugou’s, clutching onto his chest as he went straight into another coughing fit, full, but crumpled flowers falling and petals floating down to the ground. He heaved as these full flowers began to come up. They were starting to come more frequently.  
  
That’s when Bakugou snapped, grabbing Kaminari’s shirt collar and shaking him, “Then fucking DO something about it!! I’m not gonna just sit here and watch you fucking wither away and die over something so stupid as a guy who cant fucking recognize you!!!”   
  
Todoroki struggled a bit to stop the explosive one, but Kaminari was limp and weak in Katsuki’s grasp anyway, head bobbing around effortlessly like a ragdoll. He winced in pain, but otherwise did nothing. Drooped. His eyes seemed to have lost not only their life, but the hope that was once there too, “He doesn’t... love me back... I.. I’m never gonna.. be fixed...” he slowly lowered his head, “I’m.. gonna...—”  
  
“I’m going to get Sero.” Bakugou snaps, interrupting his frail friend, as well as pushing Kaminari back and standing, “I’m gonna make him aware of what he’s doing to you,” from the corner of his eye, he could see that the electrical boy had perked up and reached out trying to grab his pant leg, “Don’t even try to stop me.” he scoffs, leaving the room with a slam of the door.   
  
Kaminari’s grayscaled eyes had widened, and he was still trying to process what had happened. He looked at Todoroki, who had sighed at the other’s impatience.  
  
“T.. Todo... I can’t— see him...” his chest rose and fell, labored, but in a clear panic. Bakugou was going to get Sero and Sero was going to see him like this and—! The blonde gripped his chest tighter and Shouto moved next to him to sit him up straight, yet embraced him in attempt to calm him, “I can’t see Sero— I—“ his body racked with another coughing fit, the tickle in his throat from trying to breathe in triggering it. Petals scattered and blood sputtered past his lips in a greater amount than before. Shouto didn’t even care that blood had sprinkled onto and stained his clothes. Kaminari was in bad shape. His health was much more important than stained clothes would ever be.   
  
The boy patted the coughing one’s back firmly in hopes of helping, but he wasn’t sure just how much that was even helping. There was terrible, wet hacking as another full flower fell to the floor with a slight splat of blood. It was only then that Todoroki saw the flower more clearly. Despite the crimson that seeped into the flower’s veins, he could identify it as an Anemone. The loss of someone to someone else. Shouto’s heart strained.   
  
Denki had liked Sero for awhile- since they started at UA, and it was kind of obvious. But in the two years that passed upon their meet, he hadn’t said a thing. He hadn’t said a thing and now he was suffering. The lack of confidence and courage to tell his crush had destroyed him from the inside out, and now that Hanta seemed to be getting close to someone else, it was getting worse.   
  
Kaminari ran a shaky, bony hand through his tangled golden hair, wheezing as tears continued to run, “I’m gonna die, I’m— gonna die... hahah....” his dry, blood-laced lips curled into a crooked smile, “I’m gonna.... die to... stupid flowers I—“   
  
“Stop!” Todoroki rose his voice, forcing his frantic friend to look at him. Those dull eyes that used to be bright pumpkin-colored made his chest ache, but he breathed in sharply, “You’re NOT going to die!” he squeezed Denki’s shoulders, “You’re gonna graduate and become a great hero, and you’re gonna be fine.” Todoroki urges, biting his lip after he finished.   
  
Why did he lie to him? Why did he lie to himself? He didn’t know how this would end. He won’t know the outcome until it really came. As much as he’s heard, many of these Hanahaki scenarios didn’t end well at all.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt pressure against him. Todoroki looked over to see Denki limp on his shoulder, breath shallow and almost unnoticeable.  
  
“Hey..!” Shouto shrugged the shoulder the other leaned on, catching his attention, “Don’t go to sleep now, Kaminari. You have to stay up.”  
  
Silence.  
  
“ _Denki!_ “  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
“Stay up!”  
  
“Tired....”  
  
“I get that, but you can not sleep, got it?” He struggled to keep the weak one awake, nudging him every few seconds to make sure he was present. Kaminari was reduced to one word responses and mumbles at the time, and Shouto would be lying if he said it didn’t worry him. His poor friend was becoming weaker with every passing moment. He couldn’t even sit straight because these cough fits were so exhausting and took so much energy.  
  
Just when he was going to sit his friend up again, Bakugou returned with a loud entrance, flinging who he dragged behind him into the room before closing the door.  
  
“What the hell man?!”  
  
“Shut up tape arms!”  
  
The overly familiar voice rang in Kaminari’s ears and he immediately straightened up. Sero... Just like Bakugou said. He was here.   
  
_He was here._  
  
_**He was here.**_  
  
His mind went frantic just like before and suddenly he grabbed the crook of his neck, hand on top of the other, as he went into an even more hectic cough run.   
  
Sero fell silent as he turned to the diseased boy in horror, “K-Kaminari...!”   
  
Katsuki rolled his eyes, “Now he worries.”  
  
Todoroki shot a glare at him as Sero came over to Denki, beginning to panic, “Denki, w-what...?!”   
  
The blonde couldn’t do anything but cough and choke on flowers and petals, and it was getting worse.   
  
Linaria Bipartita.  
  
Daffodil.  
  
More Anemone.  
  
He wanted to see Sero smile, not frown. He wanted to hear the pitched, smooth, mellowness of his voice, not panic.  
  
“Se... ro...” Kaminari finally croaked weakly after the coughing spasms ceased, blood smeared over his mouth. Despite this he forced the most pathetic, pained smile Hanta had ever seen. It made his heart wrench. There were a few petals stuck to the corner of his classmate’s mouth, pasted there with both dry and fresh blood.   
  
The tape boy had regrettably not noticed how much Kaminari changed for the worst. He could see just how much pain he was in. He could see how much he deflated. He _couldn’t_ see the life that used to spark in his eyes anymore. He _couldn’t_ see the happiness behind his grin anymore. This sickly boy was... just the shell of the one he got to know so dearly.  
  
“I did-didn’t want you to... s-see me like this...” Kaminari’s voice, which was still barely there at all, snapped Sero’s presence back to him.  
  
“Hana... Hanahaki—“ Hanta couldn’t even believe the word crossed his lips. He never believed the disease to be real, but here was one of his closer friends, dying on the floor with it. He turned to Bakugou and Todoroki desperately, “Who! Who is it?!” he turned back to pull Kaminari, who grimaced in pain, into his arms. Then back at Bakugou and Todoroki expectantly. Shouto was about to give it as light as possible, but Bakugou rushed in brashly, “Why the fuck do you think I dragged you over? Moron.”  
  
The raven hair’s heart dropped and his face went pale. Him..? He was.. making his friend die from the inside out? He was the cause of his pain and turmoil? Everything went dark around the edges. His sense of hearing flooded into distant muffles as Shouto scolded Bakugou. There was a slight ringing that crossed his ears as well. His heart accelerated and his breathing became deep yet panicked. He did this he was.. he was killing his friend because he didn’t notice how he felt, he—  
  
“Sero...”   
  
A wet hand gently held his cheek, and Hanta snapped his attention to the barely conscious Kaminari in his arms,   
“It’s okay...” he coughed lightly, fighting back anymore that scratched at his throat with a cringe, “It’s not... It’s not your fault..”   
Sero’s heart felt like it could stop any moment. Denki was straining himself so bad to talk. He could tell how much work it was. He didn’t want to see him like this, “Kaminari I-I...” he sputtered, unaware that he had begun to cry when he was absent in his mind, “I’m so s-sorry I...!”  
  
The electric boy rubbed his desired one’s cheek with his thumb, eyes squinted as he tried to focus on him. Sero bit his lip as he sniveled, holding Denki’s wrist close, trying to just keep his hand there.  
  
“It’s okay... if you don’t like me that way...” Kaminari breathed in raspily, triggering another wet coughing fit, and all Sero could do was hold him close and let it happen.  
  
Kaminari felt so cold, yet he felt his shirt soak with the warmth of blood. He didn’t care that it stuck to him, he didn’t care what was going on around them, he didn’t care... for Denki. And that’s why he ended up this way. Sero squeezed his friend close, racking with sobs of his own now. He didn’t realize how ‘thinking about love later’ could’ve been so- fatal. He wasn’t even getting together with that girl. She was just one of those clingy friends. There was always one of those in every friend circle.  
His heart felt hollow. Kaminari was dying because of assumption. He was dying because Sero didn’t make it clear they weren’t dating. He was dying because... Sero needed more time.  
  
“Kaminari...! Please..! Just wait for me, I-..!” his breath hitched as he hiccuped, “I w-want to love you, I..!”  
He noticed Kaminari’s arm becoming limp, and he swore his heart finally stopped there, “Kaminari!”  
  
Nothing.  
  
“ _Denki!!_ ”  
  
No response. But then the electric boy shifted ever so slightly, looking at Sero with those dull eyes. They had absolutely no more life left at all now, “Smile... for me... please...” his voice was reduced to just air, like a type of whisper.  
  
No.. no, no, no no nono. This can’t be his dying wish!  
  
Sero struggled, but he forced a smile that couldn’t possibly match his eyes. It wavered, “Smile... smile with me.. please..”   
  
Denki did indeed smile. Weak and frail, but it was a smile. But it soon disappeared.  
  
It faded much too quick for Sero as Kaminari’s hand finally dropped from his cheek. His mouth became still. His chest no longer rose and fell with extreme effort. Hanta _wailed_ , clinging to Denki’s limp body, “You were supposed to wait for me!!” Sero screamed, sobbing grossly into the lifeless boy’s chest, “We were supposed to..! Supposed to..!—“  
  
Bakugou and Todoroki sat on the sideline, only able to just observe this entire thing like any other day. Shouto had moved into Bakugou’s protective arms and hidden his face. Katsuki was clearly fighting his own tears, jaw tense and glare mixed with frustrastion and sadness. They couldn’t prevent this.  
  
Despite all the lives present in the room, the loss of a single one had killed the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Anemone; The loss of someone to someone else  
> Daffodil; Unrequited love  
> Linaria Bipartita; Please notice my love/Feelings for you  
> —-  
> Just thought id share what flower meanings i used in case anyone didnt know or was curious! (*･ω･)ﾉ  
> Anyways, ahhh it’s done! I hope everyone enjoyed it..! I’m more of a drawer than a writer, so I apologize if my literature was a bit sub-par! If you have any comments questions or feedback dont be afraid to comment!


End file.
